Web documents, such as web pages, are designed to be rendered on computer screens. Web browsers are therefore specifically designed to render elements of a web document (e.g., text, images, etc.) for proper formatting and display on a computer screen. For example, a web browser may have a text rendering algorithm used to lay out text in a web document for display on a computer screen. The web browser may further have a print function that allows the web document to create a print document from the web document. Creation of such print documents may be useful for a user of a computing device to make a physical copy of the web document by printing the web document.